Lips Of An Angel
by LoveWithoutLimits
Summary: Arthur never realised how cruel Morgana could be. Songfic Challenge with DementedViper, Hinder - Lips of an Angel. SLASH AxM, onesdided, sort of ArthurMorgana


**Disclaimer: I own nothing (sniff) **

AN: Next in the series of songfics me and DementedViper are writing from putting our playlists on random, (check her version out as well). This is Hinder- Lips of an Angel, from my playlist this time.

**AN2: This song was a blessing to get lol**

**Warnings: Slash AxM**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Honey why you calling me so late?It's kinda hard to talk right why are you crying? Is everything okay?I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud**

Arthur slips out of bed as soft knocking echoes through his room, his feet lightly sliding into the first pair of shoes he can find. He makes little noise as he can, trying to not disturb the body laying next to him as he creeps away. He pushes the door open with sleepy arms and stares out, momentarily stunned to see who is standing there.

"Merlin? What are you doing here?" He keeps his voice low, closing the door behind him as he steps out. "You can't be here." He says without giving Merlin a chance to answer his own question. It was part of the deal, Merlin was not to come to Arthur at night. He could keep him as a servant as long as he did not bed him any longer. That was Morgana's rules, it was the only way to secure an heir from her.

"I had to see you." Merlin says barely audible, his eyes begging with Arthur not to send him away. Its only then that Arthur see's the tears in Merlin's eyes and the wetness falling down his cheeks. Arthur feels his resolve fade and he does what he knows he must and takes Merlin in his arms, holding the man close to him.

"I cant do this Arthur." Merlin whispers out into between barely suppressed sobs, clinging to Arthur like his life depended on it. "It's not right."

Arthur knows this, knows this better than anyone. He pulls Merlin along without thinking into a room at the other end of the hall where he knows Morgana won't hear them.

**Well, my girl's in the next roomSometimes I wish she was youI guess we never really moved on**

Arthur doesn't want this, he wishes and wished every night that it was Merlin that he fell asleep with, that it was him he was holding and him he was sharing his bed with. It has been nearly a year since the deal was struck, they both knew what they were getting into when they agreed to it. They thought they could handle it because they knew it had to be done. An heir was needed and this was the only way, Arthur didn't want to hurt some poor daughter of a royal when he knew he could never love them. He had lost the ability to care about Morgana like that long ago.

It happens every few weeks, sometimes they can make it a couple of months and then they will break. One of them will not be able to stand it any longer. Last time it was Arthur, he guesses this time it is Merlin's turn. They stopped wanting, loving each other, they know Morgana knows this. They are just glad she is not as smart as she thinks she is, that they have not been caught. They will go to each other and they cant help it, cant help but take what they need.

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my nameIt sounds so sweetComing from the lips of an angelHearing those words it makes me weak**

Arthur's hands are firm and have no hesitation as they hold onto Merlin, bringing his body against him. Their mouths meet at the same time, tongues darting out without patient, tasting and remembering each other all over again.

"Arthur." Merlin moans as he is pushed down in the bed, the tears in his eyes still there.

"Sshh, I know." Arthur sooths, hands gently roaming over pale skin, easing the pain away for now at least. Their clothes come off without thought, bodies flush against each other, their skin burning with want. Merlin's lips are like fire against Arthur's and Arthur moans with how long it has been since they have had this. Surely there can be nothing better than this, this taste, he never feels like he does now with Morgana.

**And I never wanna say goodbyeBut girl you make it hard to be faithfulWith the lips of an angel**

They cling to each other as they reach their end, whispers of promises that they know they can never keep spoke into each others ears. For now it is nice to pretend, until they have to face reality. They lay entwined together, fingers laced in a hold that they would like to think can never be broken. Arthur wishes they could just stay in this room, not leave and keep the world outside. That they could prolong this illusion for as long as they desired to.

He knows the consequence if Morgana finds them. She will have Merlin banished. He would like to think as King that he has the power, that he could stop her, but he has known for a long time know who is really the ruler here. He has no power than he ever had. No, he had to keep it secret, keep Merlin Camelot because even if they have to hide, he couldn't survive if Merlin was not here.

**It's funny that you're calling me tonightAnd, yes, I've dreamt of you tooAnd does he know you're talking to meWill it start a fightNo I don't think she has a clue**

Merlin feels another tear fall down his cheek as Arthur falls asleep next to him, knowing soon that he will have to wake him so they can leave, again, go their own ways. Until the next time they cant stand it. There will be many more days were they have to pretend to not feel anything for each other, have to keep their talk short and their distance great. At night they will dream of each other and at day they will think of the memories they at least have. Morgana will watch them as always and they just have to hope that she does not know, that she will never. They couldn't survive if they could not have this.

* * *

**Review? Please?**


End file.
